Fred Said
by GaredBattlespike
Summary: Fred has something to say to a Plus Sized girl, who has been bullied by "normal" girls.
1. Chapter 1

Fred Said

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Helga, as she is based off a real girl I knew in high school. Despite the name change, "Helga" owns herself.

Fred Dukes sat at lunch, eating enough for several normal teenage guys. His Brotherhood buddies were at the table with him. Wanda was across from Fred, while Todd was on Fred's right, and Lance was between Wanda and Pietro. After eating the students were allowed to go outside and relax. Call it recess. Call it an excuse for the teachers to have about fifteen minutes of extra sanity. Call it what you will. It is a good thing for all concerned, Except those persecuted by their peers. After eating, the Brotherhood went outside. Pietro needed to run around, literally. Todd wanted to catch the flies near the dumpster. Lance went looking for Kitty. Wanda just wanted to be left alone and glared at anyone who got too close. Fred was bored.

Walking around to the end of Gymnasium, Fred heard five female voices. Only one was crying. The others were obviously picking on her. Again. Gina started the torment with "Helga, you fat pig! Why did you wear that?" Jenny picked up with "Because the circus took back their tents!" Mary laughed as she added "Maybe Helga, here just got stranded on the shore!" Alexis purred in an evil voice "What I wanna know is, why haven't you just ended it by now, you stinking cow?" The four mean girls were not even all that pretty. Average looking, really. Still, they sought to climb the social ladder at poor Helga's expense. Blubbering in tears, poor Helga could not take it any more, and blindly ran right past the mean girls, and even Fred.

Fred was ANGRY! He HATED fat jokes. He'd been on the receiving end of them for so long!

The mean girls noticed Fred and suddenly shut up. The look on Fred's face was unmistakable. Turning around, Fred walked after Helga. Without even thinking about why he was doing this, Fred found Helga at the side of the school, near where the woods stop, and the parking lot begins. Helga was sobbing uncontrollably. Just sitting on one of the benches that are often found at such places. Helga was so distraught, that she did not even notice Fred, at first.

Fred sat on the ground next to Helga and looked at her. When she stands upright, Helga must be about six feet tall. Big bone structure, made her naturally heavier. She has a bust line, that on any other girl, would be envied. Her hair, in disarray, was a natural wheat blonde color. Helga's eyes were blue as water, as she looked at Fred. Helga was sniffling more than bawling, she pleaded with Fred, who seemed kind, and sympathetic "P-p-please hold me?"

Fred said "OK."


	2. Chapter 2: His First Kiss

Fred's First Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Helga, as she is based off a real girl I knew in high school. Despite the name change, "Helga" owns herself.

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: Helga was sniffling more than bawling, she pleaded with Fred, who seemed kind, and sympathetic "P-p-please hold me?"

Fred said "OK."

#Helga sure is surprisingly soft.# Thought Fred Dukes, as he gently held the blonde girl. Her larger-than-socially-accepted-frame still shivered in the last throws of misery. #She smells like tropical fruits! Must be her shampoo. I hope she doesn't hate me. This feels too good to stop.#

After a few minutes, Helga was simply resting in Freds massive, strong arms. A contented *sigh* and snuggled into the fat, yet powerful mutant boys embrace. After a minute more, Helga relaxed from Freds grasp "Thank you. I-I just needed a hug, you know?" Fred nodded and said "Sure." Smiling, Fred continued "You, um, ah, you want to get something? Soda, or something?"

Helga looked oddly at the huge mutant. Fred did not know girls enough to understand her expression. #Is she mad? Scared? What did I do wrong? Stupid question! Nobody wants the fat, ugly damned Blob!# Helga asked, in a small voice "Do you mean it? You're not just going to trick me, and make fun of me, are you?" Fred was shocked, but then he used his right index finger to trace an X over his heart. "Uh-uh! I promise." Then Helga's expression changed again. She was smiling! A girl was actually smiling at the Blob! #She doesn't hate me? WOW! She doesn't hate me!# Helga shyly smiled and answered "It's my first date, Fred. Can I call you Fred, or Freddy, or Blob? What do you want me to call you?" Fred Dukes was both good and bad, like most people. Perhaps he had been conditioned to be a bit more bad than good. #Call me Lover boy! Hehehehe!# He thought on impulse. Fred took a moment and said "Fred, or Freddy, please. I don't really like 'Blob'. It was just a stage name, back in the Texas Rodeo Shows. I really would like you to call me Freddy. You make it sound nice." Helga smiled up at her new friend. "OK, Freddy. Please walk me home, today? I don't really feel safe alone."

Fred Dukes was many things. A bully. A villain. A Mutant. An Unmovable Object. He is also a Male. A very lonely male. His unused manly instincts, however, have been aroused, and the main thought in Fred's mind was #PROTECT GIRL!#. "Uh. Yes! Of course I will. Wait for you at the side door, right there?" Fred was pointing towards the side entrance, which was used, but not by as many students. The Brotherhood often used it, to avoid the X-Men. Helga *SMILED* at him, making Freddy giddy! "Yes, Freddy. Right there." The Bell rang to signal cange of class. Freddy did something that nobody ever though that he would in his whole life. Freddy helped a girl up, and offered her his arm. Fred knew, however, that as a Native Texan, Southern Manners are NOT to be forgotten.

The next Period, Mrs. Boresman's History Class.

Fred was lost in thoughts. Thoughts of Helga. Mostly clean ones. He is a teenage guy, after all. The teacher, however did not really notice. She had long since given up on the Brotherhood Mutants. She never asked Fred any questions. He did get strange looks from some people, but Fred didn't even notice. He was falling in love. For the first time in his life, Fred was falling in love with a girl, not some new food. No. Jean Grey did NOT count. That was infatuation.

Todd kept looking at his huge friend. So was Lance, and Pietro. Wanda was obvious relieved to have Todds attention on anyone but her! When the class let out for the next, Todd asked "Yo, Blob? what's up with you? You high or som't'n' ? You seem out of it, Fred. Is it candy? Fred? Fred? YO FRED!" Fred finally heard Todd and asked "What? Candy? Where?" It was obvious that the others mistook his response for his usual preoccopation with food, and chose not to bother the huge boy.

Later, At Last Bell. Side Entrance.

"Yo! Fred! C'mon already! What'r ya waitin' for?" Yelled Todd. Fred looked at the others in the Brotherhood #Oh no! I forgot to tell anybody!# Seeing Fred near panic, made the 'What the heck is wrong-o-meters' of the rest of the Brotherhood, go into Warning mode! Looking at one another, the others were squabbling amongst each other. So busy were they, that none of them noticed the arrival of Helga Eriksdotter. Until, that is, Fred *GRINNED* at her and saw her as she shyly smiled at the ground. Looking back at Fred, Lance noticed something was up. Then he saw Fred address that fat girl, what's-her-name. "Um. Hi, Helga. Ready?" Helga nodded and sweetly *smiled* up at Fred, who had offered his arm to her again. Taking Fred offered arm, she struggled with her book bag. Fred's Southern Gentlemanly Ways surfaced again, as he politely asked Helga "Want me to carry that for you, Helga?" Handing Fred her book bag, Helga leaned into Fred, and savored his immense strength.

Now Pietro noticed Lance staring at Fred. Todd noticed Pietro staring at Lance. Wanda noticed Todd staring at Pietro. Then Peitro called out "Holy $#!* ! Freddy! You captured another girl?" Now EVERYOBODY there was staring at Peitro, then Fred. This included Helga. "What does he mean? Another girl?" She angrily asked. Fred was so embarresed! "T-that was over a year ago. I-I had a crush of that stuck-up stick-figure, Miss Perfect, Jean Grey! Faugh! I know better, now. Besides, I'm not kidnapping you. Um, am I?" Helga recalled hearing rumors about that, before. Molified that Fred really was NOT two-timeing her, or otherwise making a fool of her, Helga relaxed into Fred's embrace, as she murmured "No, Freddy. Just hold me. please?" Fred said "OK." Lance, Peitro, Todd and Wanda just stared at (for them) the bizarre sight of The Blob being hugged by a girl. Wanda looked queazy. The rest were just slack-jawed.

The Brotherhood watched, stunned, as The Blob walked away from them, with a girl on his arm. A minute later, Peitro raced up to the walking couple, and in his usual nasty tone started saying "Hey Blob! What's the big idea? You turning Human Lover on us? Huh? " Peitro *sneered* at Helga "Listen Human bitch, stay away from…" Freddy *ROARED* "SHUT UP, PEITRO! CALL HER NAMES EVER AGAIN, AND I'LL BREAK YOU IN HALF!" If the Brotherhood was surprised before, they were hoplessly shocked, and confused now! The members of the Brotherhood could only *blink* *blink* *blink* in absolute, blank-minded stupification.

Helga was holding tightly to Fred's protective arm. Fred gently turned with Helga, to face the Brotherhood. Pulling Helga into a protective embrace, Fred addressed the Brotherhood "I mean it! Helga is MY GIRL, now. Understand?" He asked, dangerously. Even Wanda was reluctant to push Fred too far. After all, he could get to her in her sleep. The walls and door would not likely keep him out for long.

*Silence*

"No problems? Good! I'm gunna walk Helga, here, to her home. Don't bother us. I'll be home later. Sorry about that, Helga. I didn't think Quicksilver would be such a jerk to you." That was the last thing the Brotherhood heard from Fred until after the couple had walked out of sight. They did, faintly, hear Helga "Oh, thank you, Fred! You're so sweet!"

Walking in companionable silence, the hefty pair stopped to rest at a bench. Fred turned to Helga "So. When do ya wanna go for the sodas, Helga?" The elated teen girl looked up at Fred, whom she concidered to be HER boyfriend, saying "How about now, Freddy? There's Andrea's Diner right over the next street." Fred *smiled* at Helga, whom he concidered to be HIS girlfriend and nodded happily. Hand in hand, they walked slowly. In no hurry to anywhere, as long as they have each other. Showing Fred where Andrea's Diner is located, Helga showed him to her favorite table, which was unoccupied. Seating themselves, Fred was happy to note that the chairs, benches and tables all had heavy steel frames. Curious Fred asked His ladylove "Um, Helga? What's with the great chairs? I mean, I'd never expect to find seats that I can sit on without breaking them." Helga smiled, and explained "Well, you see, Freddy...This Diner, and all the furniture are all made of metal, from the sixties, when Bayville had a small Steel Mill and Foundry. It was called the Bayville Steel Corperation. They folded up back in two thousand and one, when the local economy turned from exporting anything, except food, to importing it. I know all this, because that is where my Daddy died. He was working there, when a pile of steel beams got loose. We had a closed casket service. That was when I was just a little girl."

Fred Dukes was not the most experienced guy at girls feelings, but even he knew that a sad story, and watering eyes means unhappy girlfriend. Gently patting Helga's hand, Fred looked at her with sympathy, and concern. Helga dried her tears, and smiled at her boyfriend. "Fred? Do you really like me?" Fred had no idea why she would even ask that, when it seemed so obvious to him, that he did. Still, Fred Dukes recalled his manners again "Yes, Helga. I do. A lot. I jus' wanna hold you, an' protect you, an' make you happy! I love seeing you smile. It brightens my whole heart!" Helga's heart just about did flip-flops. NOBODY ever talked like this to her before. Not ever. Helga's love-starved soul drank up the affection, with a love-struck smile on her face.

The waitress, seeing the two customers were rather lost in each other gave them a few extra minutes before coming over. Her timing was close enough to perfect, as made no noticable difference. "Hi, there! What can I get you two nice kids to drink? We have real, old fasioned root beer, colas, lemon-lime, diet soda, apple juice, orange juice, milk." The moment she was done reciting her list, Fred asked "Helga, wanna get a big root beer, and share it with straws? You know, like in the movies?" Helga was so delighted, that she only nodded, while blushing a bit.

The waitress, whose name tag read "Doris" took the order and handed the kids a pair of menus. When Doris came back with the Extra Large Root Beer, and two bendy straws, she found the two teens lost in each others eyes over the menus. Doris rolled her eyes, but the two love birds did not even notice. Doris politely cleared her throat *ahem*. The teens looked up and sheepishly made their orders. After Doris left to take care of their order, Fred took the drink between them, and graciously offers "You want the first sip, Helga?" "Yes, Freddy. Thank you!" *sip* *sip* *sip*

After ten minutes, Doris returned with a tray full of food. Placing it down she asked "Do want the check now, or are you going to wait until after dessert?" Fred thought a moment and said "We'll wait, please." Doris walked away, muttering "At least the big lug is being more polite than most people these days." Ferd noticed, barely, but didn't care. Helga did not notice a darn thing. She was lost in an idea. "Freddy? Can I try something, please?" The huge mutant boy *shrugged* and said with a sappy *smile* "What ever you want, Helga." #I hope she still like me tomorrow at school. I hope she lets me kiss her!#

Helga got up from her side of the table and took a large boneless fried chicken breast, and held it in front of Fred. "Here, Freddy, open up. I want to feed you!" #Fredrick Dukes,you lucky boy, you have died and gone to Heaven!# Thought the lovestruck mutant boy! Fred then took a peice her size, and said "OK, Helga, my sweet! My turn to feed you!" The plus-sized blonde happily allowed her boyfriend to feed her the delightful morsel. "How about we feed each other, Helga? Wanna?" Helga finished chewing, swollowed and agreed "Great idea, Freddy! Boy, you sure are romantic!" #I think that's Love in her eyes! I hope so!# As they fed one another, smiling at one another, the two large lovebirds were dwarfed by their burgeoning Love for one another.

The dessert was chocolate frosted chocolate cake! They continued to feed one another. Several other patrons had seen the two teens, and an elderly couple, seated nearby looked at one another, smiled and copied the teenagers, something that the elderly couple had not done in at least fifteen or twenty years. Nobody else noticed. The elderly couple didn't care, they were simply happy. Doris had handed the check over to Fred, who paid with cash. #I don't wanna have Helga disapointed in me. I need more money. I gotta get an after school job. Maybe construction.# After paying the check, Fred was nearly broke. He did NOT want Helga to know that. So he simply asked "Can I escort you home, My Fair Helga?" Helga was enchanted, and *nodded* a 'Yes' to Fred. "I'll show you where it is, Freddy." #This feels GREAT! I am in LOVE! I love everything about her! Her hair, her smile, her face, her figure, her legs-even though I can't really see them at the moment! I love her voice! I bet she sings real pretty. I love escorting her around! It's like I'm really protecting her. Is this Love? If so, Thank You, Lord!#

At Helga's doorstep, Fredrick Dukes, Brotherhood member, Mutant, Tennager in love did gaze sweetly upon his Helga, as she put her book bag inside. They faced one another. The mid-Autumn winds blew lightly, causing colorful leaves to chase one another, as if lovers in playful persuit. Helga's blonde hair, wavering in the cooling breeze made a pleasing sight to Fred. #She looks like a Hollywood actress! Right out of a Romantic film!# He thought. Helga said "Well, Freddy. It was so nice! I hope we go out again!" Fred *nodded* enthusiastically! "Of course, Helga! Um. Ain't we boyfriend and girlfriend, now? I hope so, 'cuz I really really wanna be! Is that OK with you, Helga?"

Helga answered by getting very close to Fred. She looked up at the huge boy, with whom she had fallen in love. Her eyes revealed her burgeoning love. Fred leaned down, acting on instinct.

*KISS*

#I'll take that as a 'Yes.' dear Lord!# Fred thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Mom

Chapter 03: Meeting Mom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Helga, as she is based off a real girl I knew in high school. Despite the name change, "Helga" owns herself. I DO NOT own the Country Song "Little Bitty", Alan Jackson does.

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time:

#I don't wanna have Helga disappointed in me. I need more money. I gotta get an after school job. Maybe construction.#

************************************************AND****************************************************

Helga answered by getting very close to Fred. She looked up at the huge boy, with whom she had fallen in love. Her eyes revealed her burgeoning love. Fred leaned down, acting on instinct.

*KISS*

#I'll take that as a 'Yes.' dear Lord!# Fred thought.

Fred walked home, thinking about Helga. Daydreaming about Helga. She filled his thoughts, until he realized that he'd made a wrong turn, somewhere. #Uh oh. Where am I?# Fred asked himself, inside his head. #OK. Don't panic, Freddy, my boy. Remember, you're the Blob! Unless Wolverine of Sabertooth shows up, I should be safe enough. Now, Lets see. The smell of the Bakery is...That way!# Following his nose, and some common sense, Fred eventually got back to the Brotherhood House. It was rather quiet. Fred was nervous.

#It shouldn't be this quiet. I wonder if the others are mad, and are gonna bush-whack me?# Stepping up to the door, Fred listened for a moment, and heard the news playing on the TV. Walking in, Fred saw Mystique, sitting there, with Pietro. #Oh CRAP# Thought Fred. #I'll just play dumb. That usually helps.# Mystique looked at Fred, and simply pointed to the floor next to her. Fred walked over, and waited for Mystique to point down, letting him know that he should sit. After a moment of pretending to ignore him, she do so. After Fred sat down, he felt better. That was a lot of walking.

"Blob." Began Mystique. "We need to talk about your attitude." Fred played dumb, knowing that it would be believed, and if it didn't work out the way he wanted, he could just get mad. "Oh, artichokes? I like artichokes, Mystique! Did you want me to get ya some?" Mystique *sighed* "No, Blob. Not artichokes. Not any kind of food! How you behaved earlier!" Fred said, in a tone of voice that was as if he were even dumber than he thought of himself "Oh. OK." Mystique growled, but not too badly #I think it's working# Fred carefully thought to himself. "Fred, you walked off with a Human girl. You yelled at a member of the Brotherhood. This is not good, Fred. Do you understand?" Pietro was smirking. Fred resisted the urge to smack the little jerk, and answered Mystique "I took a girl for a soda, and something to eat. I was hungry!" Mystique rolled her eyes, as Pietro added, in a snarky tone "You're always hungry, Blob." Playing dumb, Fred quickly said "I know! Isn't it GREAT! I can eat all day, you know! Want to watch me eat a whole watermelon in just two minutes?" Mystique sighed and said "Blob! We are getting off track here. You cannot yell at Quicksilver like that!" Pietro agreed with "Yeah! That's right!" Fred, still playing dumb, pretended to feel bad about it. "Sorry, Pietro. Too hungry to think straight." Mystique and Pietro nodded to each other, apparently satisfied. "Now, remember, Bob, you must behave!" Mystique was about to say something else, but Fred's stomach saved the day *RUMBLE* "OK, Mystique, can I please go eat, now?" Pietro got up, and went upstairs. Mystique went as well. Fred raided the refrigerator.

The next morning, Fred was singing a Country Song, not too badly, in the shower, when Lance came in "Hey, Blob? What's with that human girl, that you said was yours?" Fred pretended not to hear, and sang just a touch louder.

"It's alright, to be little bitty,

In a little hometown, or a big old city.

Might as well share, might as well smile,

Life goes on for little bitty while…."

Lance grumbled something, did something at the sink, and left.

Fred, continued to sing, until his shower was remembered to brush his teeth, and use deodorant. After getting downstairs, Fred was greeted with a rather chilly reception, except by Wanda, who seemed rather happy for him. Getting no real love from the Brotherhood, Fred simply went about his morning.

Helga Eriksdotter shared Third Period with Fred. Mr. Mathews US History Class was difficult for Fred. It was mostly boring, and with lots of silly things to memorize, like dates and names of people long dead. Helga sat next to Fred. and they shared several smiling glances. Mr. Mathews was too busy dealing with another student, who was bothering some girl with suggestive comments. In the hallways, the four mean girls were waiting to continue their harassment of Helga. Not this time, as Fred was clearly escorting her. Carrying Helga's book bag, Fred *glared* at the four little witches. With a collective "Eep!" the nasty quartet scurried away as fast as their average legs could carry them.

"Helga?" Started Fred. "I, um, wanted to know, if, um, well, if you would go to the next dance with me?" Helga could hardly believe her ears! Fred was standing there, *blushing*, as he nervously waited for Helga's answer. "Yes, Freddy! Yes, I will go to the next dance with you!" Overcome with emotions, that Helga was not used to, she leaned in for a kiss. Fred was still *blushing*, but leaned down and *kissed* Helga, sweetly on the lips. Right there. In front of everyone in the hall. Including Pietro. Fortunately he said nothing, but he was watching.

At lunch, the Brotherhood was SHOCKED to find Blob bringing over Helga. Wanda, however, had no real problems with humans. "Hi, Fred. Who is your friend?" Pietro was about to but in, when Wanda gave him a warning *glare*. Fred stood there, proudly holding Helga's hand. "Um, hello everyone. This is Helga Eriksdotter. She is my girlfriend, and I'm her boyfriend. I hope you all accept her, cuz she is the girl that I love." Helga *blushed* at the last bit, but *nodded* a 'yes' to that statement. Lance was also cool with it. "OK, Fred. Hi, Helga. Have a seat." Todd's jaw was open. Pietro glowered quietly. Helga politely accepted the offered seat. Fred sat beside Helga, of course, and this was just fine. Pietro was seated diagonally across from Fred, and directly across from Lance. Fred and Helga once again fed one another. Helga had brought in a lunch she made herself. "Freddy? Before I feed you, I need to tell you that I made this myself. I-I hope you like it." Fred *smiled* at Helga and said "Great! Let's do this!" With one bite, Fred made his opinion known! "WOW! Helga, this is GREAT! I can taste the spices you used. Um...Smoked Paprika! Good choice, Helga!" Fred gently *hugged* Helga to her relieved delight! "You really like my cooking, Freddy?" Wanda was already *GLARING* at the other boys there, to make sure they stayed quiet. Fred answered, seriously "Yes, my sweet little Helga! I just hope you can stand big ole me…" Helga gently *kissed* Fred's cheek, and asked "What do you think." Wanda nodded her approval of the couple. Todd noticed that Wanda seriously favored Fred's choice in girlfriend. Wanting to get in good with Wanda, Todd spoke up "Hey, Helga, I hope youse two are very happy together!" Pietro could have been knocked over with a feather. Lance noticed Pietro's discomfort and whispered to him "Relax. It's no different than when you go out with other human girls. No biggie. Let the poor guy finally have a good life." Pietro seemed mollified, and settled down.

Outside.

Helga and Fred are sitting together. Helga is using Fred's jacket for a blanket. Fred is just sitting next to her. The Autumn wind gently made the leaves and teens hair all dance, from time to time. Rogue was closest to the mutant couple. She could not believe that The Blob has a girlfriend. #Lordy, wait til I tell Kitty. I can't believe it, even Blob gets kisses before ah do. It's not fair!# Rogue stopped herself, when she heard Blob tell Helga "Helga, I, um, I need to get a job, so I won't be a bum. If I do, It'll be after school, and maybe on weekends, too. It would mean that I can afford to do the stuff we want to, but it'll cut into our time together. What do you think, Helga?" Helga leaned into Fred, and said "Well, let me think about it, and I'll tell you in a few minutes, OK?" Fred simply nodded and began gently rubbing Helga's shoulders. #She sure is makin' sounds like she like it! She certainly doesn't seem unhappy with it.# After a few minutes later, Helga, fighting off sleep, said "Freddy? Stop a bit, please? I have your answer." Fred stopped and waited for his Sweet Helga's verdict. "Go for it. If you want to be a good working man, and a good provider, I will only ask that you don't break the law, OK?" Fred Dukes was a happy man. He has his girl. His girl cooks wonderfully. Best of all, his girl loves, and respects him enough to back up his decisions!

After school, Fred walked Helga home again. This time, they were met at the door, by a large woman. The woman was obviously Helga's Mom. "Helga? Who is this, um, boy?" Helga answered "Mom, this is Frederick Dukes. My boyfriend. He keeps my safe, carries my books, shares his lunch with me, loves my cooking, and loves me enough to go looking for an after school job, Mom." Helga's Mom *SMILED* and said "Well, you MUST come in, young man. I simply must meet a young man motivated enough by my Helga, to want to get a job!" If Fred had been wearing a hat , he would have taken it off before entering the house. He did, however, wipe his feet properly.

Once inside, Fred saw a good sized home. The living room was tastefully decorated in 'Working Family' style. From ten years ago. The furniture looks sturdy. Fred was still careful when he sat down. Mrs. Eriksdotter smiled at Fred and asked "Is there anything that I can get for you?" Fred didn't want to be rude, so he kept it to a minimum "Um. May I please have some milk?" Mrs. Eriksdotter happily fetched a big glass of milk for Fred and another one for Helga. When she returned, Fred stood up as she came in. "Thank you, Mrs. Eriksdotter." It was obvious that Fred's Southern Gentleman Manners were working their own magic. As he sat down again, Fred saw Helga and her Mom smile at one another. Then Mrs. Eriksdotter asked a very big question "So, Fred, please tell me about yourself." #Oh oh. If I tell the unvarnished truth, she'll run me out of here, and forbid Helga from even looking at me again!# "Um, well, I, Um, You see…" Helga gently patted Fred's hand, to calm him down.

Helga's Mom smiled gently and said "Don't worry, dear. I understand that this may be your first time talking to a girl's Mom. Just relax, and start with the nicest thing you can think about yourself, OK?" #Oh, OK. Maybe it will be alright.# "Um. I'm in love with Helga!" Mrs. Eriksdotter nodded, smiling "That's good, Fred. How about this. I'll ask a question, and you answer it. If it's too personal a question, just say that it's too personal. OK?" Fred nodded. Helga's Mom started with "Alright. How old are you, Fred?" #OK, this I can do# "Ma'am, I am seventeen years and uh, three months old." Helga and her Mom nodded encouragingly. "Well, Fred, please tell me what your best subject in school is, besides Gym." Fred thought about this, and remembered his last set of tests. "Shop Class, and Math is my second best." Mrs. Eriksdotter was obviously happy about these answers! Fred was happy too. Then Mrs. Eriksdotter asked "How much trouble have you had with the Law, Fred? I need to know that my baby girl is safe. Understand, that I know most teenage boys get into some kind of trouble, so I will not 'go ballistic' over every little thing. Just hit me with the worst of it, and we'll sort it out from there, OK?" #Oh Lord! I'm a dead man. I've done stuff that I'm really not proud of.# "Um, well, you see *sigh* I'm a Mutant. I've broken laws, in some places, just for being alive. I've wrecked things, and then there was the whole fake rescues thingy. Um. Helga. I'm sorry. I'm not the good guy that I wanna be." Fred was near tears. He wanted to so much better for Helga. #She deserves better than me. I wish I could be a better guy!# Mrs. Eriksdotter had never seen such agonizing honesty. "Fred? Now listen to me. I am NOT angry with you. OK? Do you understand?" Fred nodded, barely able to keep from despair and panic. Helga gently hugged Fred, and Mrs. Eriksdotter smiled as nicely as she could and asked "Fred? What I meant was, do you take drugs, sell drugs or enforce for drug dealers? Are you a Murderer? Have you hurt children, Fred? " Fred was surprised, but OK with these questions. "Um, No. Never ever. No drugs, no drug dealers, and no killin'. I'd rather be strung up before hurting some kid!"

Mrs. Eriksdotter smiled, as she was very rarely wrong in her Woman's Intuition. That intuitive sense was telling her that Fred was being honest. "OK, Fred. The hard questions are mostly done. As Helga's Mom, I may ask hard questions again in the future, but only because I love my Helga, and need to keep her safe. Understand, Fred?" Relieved that the worst of it seemed over, Fred asked "So, you're not mad about the other stuff?" Helga's Mom replied "No, Fred. It's nothing to be proud of, I'm sure, but I will wait a bit before asking about those things, OK?" Fred nodded, relieved. Helga asked "Fred? Did you help fight Apocalypse?" Fred nodded "Yeah. Everyone in the Brotherhood did. We, um, had to steal a plane to get there, though. At least the Judge dropped those charges, as we were on a real emergency, and all." Helga's Mom looked impressed "Well, Fred. I think that's all the hard questions for today. Come back again, and we'll have easy questions, like favorite colors, and so forth, then. Got it?" Fred nodded and grinned. #She's NOT gonna kick me out! I can keep dating my beautiful, wonderful Helga!# Fred took Helga's hand and said, I am so glad that your Mom is nice, just like you, Helga."

Fred was in a love struck daze as he walked home. This time he did not get too lost. only for a minute. Too bad he was being followed...


	4. Chapter 4: Disasters and Jobs

Chapter 04: Disasters and Jobs.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Helga, as she is based off a real girl I knew in high school. Despite the name change, "Helga" owns herself. I DO NOT own the Country Song "Living on Love", Alan Jackson does.

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time:

Fred nodded and grinned. #She's NOT gonna kick me out! I can keep dating my beautiful, wonderful Helga!# Fred took Helga's hand and said, I am so glad that your Mom is nice, just like you, Helga."

Fred was in a lovestruck daze as he walked home. This time he didn't get too lost. only for a minute. Too bad he was being followed...

The first thing that alerted Fred to the fact that he wasn't alone, was when a robed figure suddenly blocked his path. It took only a moment to recognize Magneto's old Telepath, Mastermind! "Now, Blob, you will be my sla-" *WHAM* *thud* #Wow! Good thing he wanted to gloat and try to scare me before using his Power! Hmmm. His face is MUCH softer to punch than Wolverine's. I'm glad that's over!# Fred picked up the unconscious Telepath, and carried him down the street. Opening the manhole cover, Fred dropped Mastermind into Bayville's sewers, and closed it up again.

Roughly half way to the Brotherhood House, Fred was again confronted by Mastermind! Jumping out of the bushes, the Telepath yelled "Ah ha! I have you n-" *GRABBED FACE* *TOSS* "Aaaahhhhhhhh!* *Splash!* Fred thought to himself #Hmmm. I don't know why he is bugging me, but if he doesn't turn around and walk away, he'll regret it. After all, those are skunks in front of him, and they don't look hap-.# *spray* "Uuuuuunnnnnnnggghh! No! Faugh! Blasted fat boy!" #Nevermind…# Mastermind ran up to Fred and said "You will STOP this ins-" *GRABBED ROBE* *TOSS* *crash into hornets nest* *STINGITY* *STINGITY* "Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh! Not the face! Not the face!" #I guess being the bad guy really does mean bad endings. I wonder if there is a group of good guy around, besides those stuck up X-Men?# Fred then used his smartphone to play the musical number called 'Yackety Sax' Mastermind could be seen staggering in pain, looking for help. Entering the first unlocked door, Mastermind enters. Once the door is closed, Fred can read the sign on it "Teen Lingerie Contest, Miss Teen Bayville-No men allowed!" #Five. Four. Three. Two. O- Whoops, off by one.# Mastermind ran out, covered in hornet stings, skunk spray, and bruises, while pursued by the angry Moms from the pageant! Fred watched Mastermind blindly run into the nearest place that looked open. #Hmmmm. I don't think THAT"S going to help him# Fred mused to himself, as he knew that Bar was a Lesbian Bar. Worse, The sign read "Whips & Chains Nite" The screams were almost inhuman, as Mastermind, covered in skunk spray, hornet stings, bruises and now alcohol (which makes the hornet stings TEN TIMES WORSE!), being chased by enraged Moms and whip carrying Lesbians, all of whom believe that Mastermind is some kind of pervert. Fred used his smartphone to record it all, still playing 'Yakety Sax'. Mastermind ran into another group, a bunch of passing Nuns and a Priest. Having accidentally torn the ecclesiastical garments from several Nuns, Mastermind was really in for it. Fred took a moment to look upwards "Nice touch." and went back to watching Mastermind's life become a train wreck. Now chased by ruler-wielding Nuns, as well, Mastermind dashed into a nearby cop car "Please arrest me! Save MEEEEEEE!" Fred walked away saying, out loud "Sheesh! And people think I'm dumb…"

When Fred got home, dinner was ready. afterward, Fred offered to do the dishes, which was great for Pietro, as it let the speedster off the hook for tonight. as the whole group was sitting down and trying to find something to watch, Fred asked Mystique "Um, Boss lady? How do I get video from my smartphone into the tv? I have dirt on Mastermind." Mystique was intrigued, and after ten minutes the entire Brotherhood was seated in front of the TV set, laughing their heads off at Mastermind! They replayed it at least three more times. Mystique said "Oh, Fred, you have done very, very well." Fred wasted no time asking "So, Helga making me civilized, is a good thing?" Mystique answered "Yes. In fact I want you to listen to her, and do as she says. Be good to her, Blob." Fred's plan to give Helga credit for anything good he does has worked! "OK, Mystique. I will." *GRIN* Meanwhile, Wanda and Mystique were quietly discussing the idea of maybe getting some other girl to civilize Toad…

THE NEXT MORNING

As it was a Saturday, Fred got himself up, showered, brushed his teeth, and dressed in decent clothes. At breakfast, the Brotherhood boys were staring at Fred, but Wanda nodded as she commented "Good morning, Fred. You're cleaned up nicely. Going out?" Fred smiled and said "Yep, I sure am. Nice day, too. I got somethin' to do. If anyone needs me, I've got my phone, OK?" Lance asked, still in his boxers and socks "Where are you goin', Fred? Got a date?" Fred shook his head "Nope. I'm gonna try to find a job for after school and on weekends. I need money to take care of Helga, and I don't wanna be a bum." Lance actually stood up, and offered Fred his hand "Good luck, Fred! I'll let Mystique know, OK?" Fred nodded "Thanks, Lance." Wanda smiled and said "I hope it all works out for you, Fred. Good luck." Pietro and Todd were still asleep, so they missed this exchange. "Thank you, both. It's mighty nice of you to wish me well." With that Fred had breakfast, cleaned up, and went out the door singing a song by Alan Jackson 'Livin on Love'

Two young people without a thing

Say some vows and spread their wings

Settle down with just what they need

Livin' on love

She don't care 'bout what's in style

She just likes the way he smiles

It takes more than marble and tile

Livin' on love

Livin' on love, buyin' on time

Without somebody nothing ain't worth a dime

Just like an old fashion story book rhyme

Livin' on love

It sounds simple, that's what you're thinkin'

But love can walk through fire without blinkin'

It doesn't take much when you get enough

Livin' on love

Two old people without a thing

Children gone but still they sing

Side by side in that front porch swing

Livin' on love

He can't see anymore

She can barely sweep the floor

Hand in hand they'll walk through that door

Just livin' on love

Livin' on love, buyin' on time

Without somebody nothing ain't worth a dime

Just like an old fashion story book rhyme

Livin' on love

It sounds simple that's what you're thinkin'

But love can walk through fire without blinkin'

It doesn't take much when you get enough

Livin' on love

No it doesn't take much when you get enough

Livin' on love

Fred sang that song all morning long, with his whole heart believing it. Every word of it.

LATER AT GARY"S CONSTRUCTION LLC

Fred walked up to the trailer that served as an office. #I hope these folks are hiring. Man, six places, and nothin' !# The office door opened as Fred was about to knock. The little man there looked up at Fred and asked "Can I help you?" Fred smiled at the man "Yes, Sir. My name is Frederick Dukes, Sir, and I am looking for a job. See, I got a girl, and I need the job to take good care of her." The man stood there a moment. "Well, you are a big guy, but are you strong?" Fred beamed at the man "I can throw a pickup truck about thirty, maybe thirty five feet, Sir." The man just stared. "Did you say 'throw a pickup truck'?" Fred nodded. The man said "Well come on in, sonny, and well get to the paperwork, and see if we can't make it work. Have you been convicted of a Felony, son?" Fred answered honestly "No, Sir. A bit of kid stuff, but nothin to do with drugs, and nobody was ever hurt." The man held out his hand and introduced himself "Son. I am John Gary, Junior of Gary's Construction Company. If the background check is clean, and you are at least seventeen, then I can hire you. I'll take a chance, and start you today, if you want. Assuming the paperwork checks out, I'll hire you on regular. I can only offer you eight dollars and seventy five cents per hour to start. This is a Union Shop, so you need to join the Union, and I can have Jackie, my secretary help you with that. She's the Union Coordinator, here. How does that sound to you?" Fred nodded and smiled saying "Thank you, Sir!"

LATER AT THE SOUTH CONSTRUCTION SITE

"Mr. Gary said to try you out, kid, and to show you the ropes. That means you've gotta pay attention, and do as your told. Got it?" Said Mr. Sanderson. Fred nodded and said "Yes, Sir." Mr. Sanderson patted the huge boy on the shoulder and said "OK, let's get you started. Take those pallets of concrete, and stack them, neatly, into the back of the red pickup truck. Understand?" Fred nodded with all seriousness "Yes, Sir."

TEN MINUTES LATER

Mr. Sanderson was amazed. It looked like the whole entire pallet had been moved into the back of the red pickup truck! Mike Sanderson was only gone for a few minutes, and he expected the kid to take each bag, lay it down in the back, and then ask about the wooden pallet, itself. Nope. The pallet looked like it was just picked up, and put in the back, as if by a forklift. The company forklift was out of commission, for repairs. Fred was there humming some Country song. "Hey, Fred! Did you get that done?" Fred was proud of his work. "Yes, sir, Mr. Sanderson. See?"

Fred spent the rest of his shift carrying things, holding parts in place, as he watched the more experienced guys as they worked. The crew was diverse and interesting to Fred. He was eager to learn a trade. School work was boring, but this was anything but, to the huge mutant boy. No one said a thing about him being a mutant, and nobody told fat jokes. He did learn several dirty jokes that made him *blush*, even as he laughed. He got along fairly well with the guys. Fred shared his own ideas of wisdom "Might as well share, might as well smile, life goes on for a little bitty while." This was taken, by the other workers with variations of "Amen to that." Soon, the shift was over, and Fred walked back to the Brotherhood House.

Fred was tired. An very, very, very, very hungry! Mystique, Wanda and Helga were all there, having a girl-talk. Fred was surprised, but happy to see Helga. Helga walked up to him and gave him a warm hug "I'm glad you're back, safe and sound, Freddy. Did you find work?" Fred *grinned* and said "Oh yeah, Helga. I am now a Union Man at Gary's Construction. It's only on weekends, because I'm still in school, but I get almost nine dollars an hour! I even get paid every week, so next Saturday, I'll get paid for the half-day i worked today,and the eight hours I'll put in tomorrow. That will make twelve hours!" Helga hugged her boyfriend, as Mystique smiled encouragingly at the very big boy. Wanda said "Congratulations, Fred!" Mystique invited him to sit "Fred, we have supper ready for you. Helga made it for you, so eat up." Fred was very, very, very, very grateful, hungry and tired.

LATER

Fred was fed, and somewhat rested, as he escorted Helga home. Lance was kind enough to give them a ride to Helga's house, then waited as Fred got a good night *kiss* from Helga. On the way home, Fred asked Lance "Lance? How do you know if it's real love?" Lance answered "Darned if I know, pal. You can't know, i think. It's something that you have to believe, rather than know. Y'know?" Fred answered back "Yeah." Fred spent the rest of the ride back thinking about love. As the two boys were getting settled in for the night, Fred said "Thanks, Lance. You're a good friend."


	5. Chapter 5: Rescuing the Maiden

Chapter 05: Rescuing the Maiden

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Helga, as she is based off a real girl I knew in high school. Despite the name change, "Helga" owns herself.

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

TIME: 12:19 PM, Lunch Period, Monday

LOCATION: Bayville High School Cafeteria

Fred was just enjoying a nice time outside in the last eleven minutes of Lunch Period. Fred was happy. His girl was with him, and she was feeding him. The Autumn wind gently teased Helga's blonde hair, as she fed her Freddy another slice of homemade chocolate cake. Fred gently caressed Helga's back. Lance and Kitty were nearby being lovey-dovey as well.

Fred said, softly to Helga "I wanna say something to you, Helga." at this Helga stopped and paid attention to her dear Freddy. After taking a moment to compose himself, Fred continued "I will always love you! I could never leave you all alone. I-I just couldn't stand to see you crying. And I don't wanna be alone anymore, either. I just wanted you to know that I'm really new at this boyfriend stuff, and, well, I might say the wrong thing...But I'd never mean it if I do say stuff that makes you cry! C-can you understand, Helga?" Helga was obviously touched by his honesty, and concern. "Freddy, i'm new at this girlfriend stuff, myself. I promise to try to keep our 'newness' in mind, if you will." Fred reached out one huge hand, and with surprising gentleness, caressed Helga's cheek. "I will." Helga smiled back "That's all either of us can really ask of the other. Now, I have a request, Freddy. Rub my feet? Please?" Fred was actually smiling at the request. #I wonder if she knows that I LIKE her stockinged feet…# The huge mutant boy very gently, and carefully removed Helga's shoes, and used soft circular motions on the bottoms of her feet. Helga would have purred, if she were a cat.

LATER, AFTER SCHOOL

Helga was so happy! She had just been walked to her house by her boyfriend. Her Freddy. Helga finally knew what it felt like to be desired. To be loved. To be happy. Walking in side , Helga set down her purse, and looked up to see a large, heavily muscled man with a feral appearance. "Hello, fat girl. You get to be the bait." With that, the scary blond mutant grabbed Helga and threw her onto one shoulder. "FRRREEEEEEEEEEDDDDDYYYYYYYY !" She screamed! Just down the road, Fred heard Helga. "Huh?" he turned and saw Helga, HIS Helga being carried off by Sabertooth! "Hey! That's MY girl you furry jerk!" Fred immediately began running as fast as he could towards the feral foe. Sabertooth laughed as he led the Blob onwards.

Fred was MAD! REALLY, REALLY, REALLY DAMMIT-ALL MAD! Chasing Sabertooth through the streets of Bayville, until he saw Sabertooth duck into a boarded-up restaurant. Charging right on in, Fred saw Helga tied up above the cooking range. Sabertooth smirked and announced "Welcome, Blob! Now you can see the end of the fat flatscan, and start serving Magneto again! Now just w-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhh!" Fred was not even listening. Surging forward like a tidal wave of mutant flesh, Fred reached for the furry feral mutant. Sabertooth would have been able to dodge, except that there just wasn't enough room inside the disused kitchen. Sabertooth screamed with his *GRABBED FACE* "MmmThrrrrrrrFFFfffhGggghhRrr!" Fred was well beyond listening. Fred simply *SLAMMED* Sabertooth onto the floor, on the food prep table and then the floor again. Sabretooth was scratching into Fred's arms with those claws of his, but he had limited leverage-after all, Fred had Sabertooth by the FACE! *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* Went Sabertooth on the floor, the tables (which broke on the first hit, each), the ceiling and even butt-first into the cold, unused fryer! Fred was totally ENRAGED! Grabbing Sabertooth's left arm with his own right hand, Fred *CRUSHED* the bones in the furry mutant's arm! Kicking the regenerating feral foe, Blob *SNAPPED* Sabretooth's right leg. Now, after all this, Sabertooth began to realize that maybe Blob was out of ALL control.

Fred was out of control until he heard Helga. "Fred! Fred! Freddy! HELP ME! SAVE ME!" Fred stopped in mid-crush, and saw that the cooking range was ON, and heating up fast! Looking around, Fred spotted what he needed. Dragging the severely beaten feral to the disused freezer, Fred shoved him inside, then *LOCKED* it from the outside with the safety pin. And the refrigerator shoved in front of it as well. Quickly taking Helga off of the cooking range, Fred began checking her for injuries. "Oh, Helga! Are you OK?" Helga was disheveled, scared, and shocked. She was, however uninjured. "I'm OK, Freddy. I'm just a little singed. Hold me?" Fred scooped up his lady love, as the door to the freezer began to ring with the sounds of Sabertooth trying to get out. Untying Helga, Fred quickly *kissed* her saying "Wait for me outside, Helga. I gotta make sure he doesn't follow us. Trust in me, Helga. OK?" Helga wanted to stay with Fred, but he was asking her for trust. Nodding she went outside, to wait for her Freddy.

Fred was pretty handy in the kitchen, and had been learning a lot about workplace safety at Gary's Construction. Blowing out the pilot lights, but leaving the gas open, Fred set up a dead fall, from the freezer door. # Once Sabretooth pushes the door open, it will knock this into that, and that will spark up the fumes!# Finishing up, Fred then dashed out, and saw Helga there, looking relieved to see him. Fred rushed to her side and scooped her up in a gentle, but fiercely felt *HUG* ! "Come on, Helga! We gotta move!" So saying, Fred carried his Helga to the safety of the Brotherhood House. Just as he could see the House, a distant *boom* was heard by the teens. Once inside, the rest of the Brotherhood was there, looking at the lovers in shock. Helga was a mess, and Fred was bleeding from his wrists and arms.

Pietro asked "OK. What the hell was that?" Todd was asking "What happened to you, yo?" While that was going on Wanda simply walked out to the kitchen. Lance was not there, nor was Mystique. Fred said "Well, Helga here, was taken by Sabretooth, and I had to teach that bad ole puddy tat a lesson!" *SILENCE* Pietro stammered 'S-S-Sabretooth! You messed with that psycho?" Fred shook his head "No. I kicked his furry butt. Stuffed him in a walk in freezer and rigged the stove's gas to go off when he got out." Everyone there was staring at Fred. Wanda recovered first, having walked back in with the first aid kit. "Fred, sit down. Helga, you too." Commanded Wanda. Todd was wide eyed as Helga and Fred both told the tale from their own perspectives. Pietro breathed "Whoa!" By that time Fred and Helga were bandaged up. Helga had a small scratch on her wrist from Sabretooth.

ELSEWHERE

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Shouted Magneto, as he saw Sabretooth drag himself in. Sabretooth was burned, missing a canine tooth-the replacement was still growing in painfully, and his leg was 'healed' with the bones misaligned. Sabretooth groaned "Blob has a temper. Don't take his girl. Trust me on this. Just, trust me." *thud*


	6. Chapter 6: The Dance

Fred Said (Ch 06) The Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Helga, as she is based off a real girl I knew in high school. Despite the name change, "Helga" owns herself. I DO NOT OWN 'The Glory of Love', That belongs to Peter Cetera.

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

= Texting

NOTICE: I have decided to collect all of the "Fred Said" Stories together. I am sorry for any confusion this may cause. Thank you, and please enjoy, then please review!

Last Time: Pietro stammered 'S-S-Sabretooth! You messed with that psycho?" Fred shook his head "No. I kicked his furry butt. Stuffed him in a walk in freezer and rigged the stove's gas to go off when he got out."

MONDAY MORNING, BAYVILLE HIGH

Fred walked into the school a new man. He certainly felt like a man. He has a job, a girl, and even rescued his girl from a terror like Sabretooth!

His girl, Helga Eriksdotter is there by his side, and he happily is carrying her book bag. Everyone got out of the huge mutant boy's way. They had no real choice. It would be like being in a sub-compact, and finding a huge tractor trailer apparently not even seeing you in it's way. All you can do, if you want to avoid a nasty collision, is get out of the way!

Fred had eyes only for Helga. Not that he was being deliberately cruel, it was simply that his mind was oblivious to others as he followed his Helga to her class. Be making sure she was safe, Fred always felt so much better!

Helga entered her Homeroom, and turned to her boyfriend "OK, Freddy. I'll see you after class." Frederick Dukes nodded happily and leaned down for a quick *kiss* on Helga's soft cheek! This caused both teenagers to *blush* a bit. "OK, my sweet Helga! I'll be ready to escort you to your next class!"

Reluctantly leaving Helga behind, Fred still made good time to his own Homeroom, for the same reason as before: Everyone got the heck out of his way! Arriving at his Homeroom, Fred carefully sat in the only seat that would hold his bulk without breaking. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he was safe by a good thirty seconds or so. The teacher, Mr Hanson was giving some other kid grief about making it just as the bell rang. Fred hardly recalled anything from the Homeroom Period. Nothing in it really applied to him. Mr. Hanson had more annoying kids to deal with, while Fred was acting quiet and smiling. Few teachers want to change that in a student that had been a problem in the past. For the teachers, his behavior was an improvement!

As the bell rang again, Fred surged up and out of his seat. Bulling his way forwards, Fred reached Helga's side with surprising speed, given his bulk. "Hi, Helga! I missed you." He admitted. Helga shyly offered her book bag to Fred, who took it in one massive hand. Once she was sure that he had her book bag, Helga put an arm around Fred's other arm, holding him close. Feeling proud of himself, at having a girlfriend, and such a blonde beauty too, Fred escorted her to her next class.

This was obviously a good idea, as they had seen the terrible quartet of mean girls, who obviously would have liked to say more mean things to Helga, but not with Fred there!

Throughout the day, Fred escorted his sweet Helga to every single one of her classes, and stayed with her throughout lunch! At lunch, they fed one another, again, as has become their habit. Even a few other couples were getting in on the act. Kurt Wagner was delicately feeding his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton, a chocolate from a heart-shaped box! Lance was seen feeding Kitty some of his salad. Even Mindy, the annoying, if beautiful, raven haired Cheerleader was finally getting the treatment that she wanted from her boyfriend, as he fed her his chocolate pudding. (Now that sacrifice, is love!)

By the end of the school day, everyone was talking about the next school dance, the Halloween Dance! It was just next week, with Halloween a few days later. Helga and Fred began to plan their costumes!

**************************************TIME LAPSE EFFECT*************************************

It was Saturday, and Fred was off to work at Gary's Construction Company. Upon arrival, Fred waved to his co-workers who greeted him with waves of their own. Mr. Gary Junior met the morning crowd and said "OK, folks. Pay Time! When I call your name, last name first, come on up and get your check. Then open it, make sure everything is alright with it. Then sign for it with our Union Rep. Got it?" The rest of the workers knew the speech was mostly a verbal aid to newbies, like Freddie. It was, however, normal for a Saturday.

Fred found that everything was in order with his paycheck and *grinned*! He thought to himself #This is the first real, and honest, money that I ever earned! Helga will be so proud!#

Working hard, carrying heavy things, as well as holding various objects in place, Fred soon worked up an appetite! Opening his large lunchbox, Fred found his lunch waiting for him. Devouring his lunch, Fred wondered what Helga was doing and took out his smartphone and a stylus. He need the stylus because his fingers were simply far too large to be of use, otherwise. Texting Helga he wrote:

I got paid!

A moment later he received a reply:

That's wonderful, Freddy! Remember: Never discuss actual $$ amounts on phone/text. Did U eat lunch yet?

He answered quickly with:

Yup! Finished it all! Thank U for the grapes! Yummy!

She replied:

My sweet Freddy is a workin man! See U tonite 4 dinner?

Fred immediately answered:

Yes, my sweet Helga! I look 4 ward 2 seeing U! Kisses!

Her reply:

Kisses back! See U later, my Dear Freddy! Now get back 2 work Dear. The sooner Ur done, the sooner U get 2 come see me!

Fred *laughed* aloud and typed:

Yes, my Dear Helga!

Fred signed off and put away his smartphone, got back to work, and learned as much as he could from the other men.

****************************************TIME LAPSE EFFECT********************************

It is now the night of the Bayville High Halloween Dance. The Decorations are hung carefully. The Music is appropriate, and ready. The snacks are arranged in big pumpkin-shaped bowls. Even some of the teachers are in costume. Mr. Mathews, the History Teacher was dressed as a Tuskegee Airman, complete with goggles and awesome pilot jacket!

The X-Men were there, except for Scott and Jean, who have both Graduated. Kurt wore a Pirate's outfit. Kitty was a Fairy Princess, complete with those cute wings! Ray wore a Knight's Armor of chainmail, with a plastic sword. (Metal objects like weapons, sticks, ETC, were NOT allowed.) Rahne was in her Werewolf form, and nobody outside the X-Men and Brotherhood, even recognized her! Everyone else thought it was a really great costume!

Lance arrived with the rest of the Brotherhood. He wore an Elvis Costume! Rhinestones, Guitar, and all! Wanda was a sexy Vampiress! Toad was dressed as the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Pietro was resplendent as Zorro, also with a plastic sword. Despite the drawback of the sad prop sword, Pietro easily carried off the look, to the delight of several girls there. Fred and Helga walked in together as a Cowboy and Cowgirl. Hats, Clothes, Leather boots, Lassoes, and fake six-shooters.

Most of the night, the music was Halloween Themed. There were, however several songs that were simply romantic slow songs for the lucky couples. Fred and Helga were lost in each other all night. The large couple danced and laughed. They sang together, surprisingly well, too. Who knew they could sing? Soon, a song came on that made Fred take Helga back out to the dance floor. Peter Cetera's "Glory of Love" ! Even as they danced, Fred lovingly sang it to her.

"Glory Of Love"

Tonight it's very clear

'Cause we're both lying here

There's so many things I wanna say

I will always love you

I would never leave you alone

Sometimes I just forget

Say things I might regret

It breaks my heart to see you crying

I don't wanna lose you

I could never make it alone

I am a man who will fight for your honor

I'll be the hero you're dreaming of

We'll live forever

Knowing together

That we did it all for the glory of love

You keep me standing tall

You help me through it all

I'm always strong when you're beside me

I have always needed you

I could never make it alone

I am the man who will fight for your honor

I'll be the hero

You've been dreaming of

We'll live forever

Knowing together that we did it all

For the glory of love

It's like a knight in shining armor

From a long time ago

Just in time I will save the day

Take you to my castle far away

I am the man who will fight for your honor

I'll be the hero that your dreaming of

We're gonna live for ever

Knowing together

That we did it all for the glory of love

We'll live forever

Knowing together

That we did it all for the glory of love

We did it all for love

At the end of the song, Helga was crying with joy as her big strong Fred was, in fact her Hero. He did save her, from Sabretooth, no less! Confused for a bit by Helga's tears, Fred thought #Oh NO! I did something wrong! What did I do wrong? What did I say wrong?#

Fred's panicked line of thought was derailed when he heard Helga say "Thank you for saving me, Freddy. I can never say that enough. First you save me from loneliness. Then you saved me from those awful girls. Then, you went and rescued me from that evil cat-person! I just love you so much, that it sometimes leaks out of my eyes!"

Fred softly held Helga in his big strong, mutant arms and said "It's true. The whole song, Helga. I couldn't make it without you! And it does break my heart when you cry, and I will be the Hero you've been dreaming of. You deserve nothin' less, Helga. I-I really love you, Helga. I just wanna make you happy, 'cuz your smiles light up my whole world!"

Helga cried a bit more at this, but with her head buried in Fred's immense chest, nobody else noticed. Looking up, after she had composed herself, Helga asked "Fred? Do you understand that I love you? I mean it. That I really love you with all my heart! Do you understand?"

Fred looked down, into the face of the girl that he has so fallen in love with, and answered her honestly "I love you, too, with all my heart, Helga. I do understand, 'cuz you saved me too."

Helga was confused "What? What do you mean, Freddy?"

Fred gently took her hands in his and said "By not rejecting me, and letting me love you...You saved my Soul."


	7. Chapter 7: Flowers and Powers

Fred Said (Ch 07) Flowers and Powers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Helga, as she is based off a real girl I knew in high school. Despite the name change, "Helga" owns herself. I DO NOT OWN 'SHE'S EVERYTHING' THAT IS OWNED BY BRAD PAISLEY. I ALSO DO NOT OWN 'WICKED GAME' AS THAT IS OWNED BY CHRIS ISAAK.

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

= Texting

NOTICE: I have decided to collect all of the "Fred Said" Stories together. I am sorry for any confusion this may cause. Thank you, and please enjoy, then please review!

Last Time: Helga was confused "What? What do you mean, Freddy?"

Fred gently took her hands in his and said "By not rejecting me, and letting me love you...You saved my Soul."

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Fred walked back to the Brotherhood House, his paycheck safely in his wallet. Seeing a stand beside the road, Fred looked at the beautiful flowers for sale. All sorts, and colors. Fred didn't even know the names for some of them. He knew roses well enough, and addressed the nice lady behind the stand "Um...Hello, ma'am. How much for the red roses, please?" The little old lady had more gray hairs than black ones. Her back had a pronounced hump to it, and her wrinkled face was smiling, as she said "Five dollars for one rose, but only ten dollars for three roses. It's an even better bargain at half a dozen roses for just fifteen dollars, and twenty five for a full dozen, young man." Fred Dukes thought about it, and decided "I'll take the three red ones there, please." The old woman smiled and took Fred's ten dollar bill, and handed him the three red roses. "Good luck with your loved one, young man." said the old woman. "Thank you, ma'am." said Fred.

Taking his surprise home with him, Fred kept an eye out for trouble. Remembering his run-ins with Mastermind and Sabretooth, Fred was careful to avoid places that he had come to recognize as ambush sites. Once safely home, Fred looked to see if Helga was waiting for him, but she wasn't there. Going upstairs, Fred passed by a depressed Toad. "What's the matter, Toad? Is it Wanda again?" Toad said nothing, but *nodded* in misery. Fred thought and said "Here. Take this rose and give it to Wanda. Maybe she'll like it." Handing Toad the rose, Fred was in an awkward position as Pietro exited his room and saw Fred handing a red rose to Toad. The speedster couldn't resist "Oh, my! Does Helga know that you're cheating on her with Toad?" Both the other mutants *glared* at Pietro. Fred said "Shut it, fairycakes. Just 'cuz you're that way doesn't mean anyone else is. The rose is a gift for Toad to give to Wanda, moron." Toad was literally hopping mad "Youse should shut it, yo. We know where ya sleep, ya jerk!" Pietro *laughed* and raced off to, well, who knows where…

Fred said "Don't worry about that jerk, just give her the rose, Todd." Todd Tolansky, AKA: The Toad, *nodded* happily "Thanks, Fred!" Todd hopped over to Wanda's door, just as it opened. Wanda stood there asking Fred "What was my idiot brother laughing about, now?" Before Fred could answer, Toad hopped to her door and offered her the rose "Um, here, Cuddlebumps ! This is fo' you!" Wanda looked at the rose, then Toad, then at Fred who still had two roses in his hands, and put it all together. "Fred? Did you give Toad one of your roses, so he could give it to me?" Fred *nodded* as he *blushed* "Yeah...I did, Wanda. Are you mad?" Wanda actually softened her expression a bit "No. I'm not." Turning to Toad, Wanda took the offered rose, and even said "Thank you, Toad. Now go play, while I do some girl stuff." Taking the rose inside her room with her, Wanda closed the door firmly, but gently.

Toad could have been knocked over with a feather. Wanda had NEVER been so nice to him before. Fred *smiled* at his friend and gave him a *thumbs up* gesture with his free hand. Fred said to Toad "I gotta get ready for Helga, Todd. See ya, buddy. Oh, and good luck!" Deciding to make sure that he is presentable, Fred left, and made use of the shower, seriously cleaning himself up! Once again, Fred sang in the shower. This time it was Brad Paisley 's 'She's Everything to Me'

"She's Everything"

She's a yellow pair of running shoes

A holey pair of jeans

She looks great in cheap sunglasses

She looks great in anything

She's I want a piece of chocolate

Take me to a movie

She's I can't find a thing to wear

Now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof

With her brown hair a-blowing

She's a soft place to land

And a good feeling knowing

She's a warm conversation

That I wouldn't miss for nothing

She's a fighter when she's mad

And she's a lover when she's loving

[Chorus]

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

I talk about her, I go on and on and on

'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town

And a church girl on Sunday

She's a cross around her neck

And a cuss word 'cause its Monday

She's a bubble bath and candles

Baby come and kiss me

She's a one glass of wine

And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be

And the stealer of the covers

She's a picture in my wallet

and my unborn children's mother

She's the hand that I'm holding

When I'm on my knees and praying

She's the answer to my prayer

And she's the song that I'm playing

[Repeat chorus]

She's the voice I love to hear

Someday when I'm ninety

She's that wooden rocking chair

I want rocking right beside me

Everyday that passes

I only love her more

Yeah, she's the one

That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

She's everything to me

Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

She's everything to me

MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE WANDA'S DOOR

Toad is singing to Wanda. He is singing Chris Isaak's 'Wicked Game'

"Wicked Game"

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.

And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.

No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.

What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,

I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you.

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.

And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,

No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)

(This world is only gonna break your heart)

Nobody loves no one.

Wanda was inside her room and was seriously debating whether to laugh, cry, or kill the smelly boy! She made up her mind, and angrily opened up her door to blast the unwashed boy, only to find that he'd cleaned himself up, and was wearing his only suit. The powder blue one that he wore was clean and neat. His hopeful face was looking up at her with eyes full of love. Kneeling on one knee, he was singing his little heart out. Badly, but heartfelt. Wanda's hands were *glowing* with Hex Power! Still Toad sang with his eyes on Wanda's. He never even looked to see if she was ready to Hex him again. He just kept on singing.

Wanda was going to Hex him. Really. Honestly. That was what she was going to do. She just couldn't. As Toad's song came to an end...Wanda's hands dropped to her sides, the Hex Power faded away. Suddenly she *SOBBED* and turned for her room! *SLAMMING* the door closed, Wanda spent the whole night crying and sobbing her eyes out…She thought to herself! #That one song. It just HAD to be THAT song! The first time I ever heard it, was right after John Greene told me he'd NEVER date a girl like me! Oh, GOD! Why did Toad have to pick THAT song?#

MEANWHILE

Fred got himself ready and walked out of his room singing Brad Paisley 'She's Everything to Me' all over again. Seeing Toad looking all dressed up, and clean, Fred *nodded* to Toad, then realized that something was up. "What's the matter, buddy?" Toad looked rather lost, and said "I was singing to Wanda, and she came to th' door...Then she looked at me, angry. But then she looked teary eyed, and went back in her room. I can hear her crying, yo." Fred thought about this and advised his little friend "Todd, you gotta wait a bit. if she don't come out before she stops crying, then you gotta let her sleep off the crying. Got it?" Toad thought about this and asked "So, she might fall asleep from crying? And I should let her? Man what about helping her, yo?" Fred made calming motions with his huge hands "No, Todd. You gotta let a girl cry, when they get like this. It's just what you gotta do. OK?" Todd was not happy, but agreed "Well, you the expert, now. OK. I'll wait for now, an' if she don't come out before she goes to sleep, I'll go to bed." Fred gently patted Todd's shoulder "That's the way, man. We guys don't like it when our girls cry, but sometimes, not always, but sometimes we just gotta let 'em. It's a girl thing. You can't stop it all. Trust me. Mystique, Helga and Helga's Mom all said that to me. They're girls, so they know what they're talking about. OK?" Toad *nodded* and Fred left his friend to attend to his own love life, while silently wishing him the best of luck #Because, Lord, he's gonna NEED it...Poor Todd.#

Making his way to Helga's house Fred was glad that he had gotten the red roses for Helga. Stepping up to the door, Fred took a moment to make sure that he had wiped his shoes on the door mat. Carefully using the door knocker, Fred let both of the Eriksdotter ladies know that he was here. Helga's Mom answered the door. "Hello, there. Come in, Fred. How are you today?" Fred entered with Mrs. Eriksdotter's permission. "Fine, Mrs Eriksdotter. Is Helga here?" Helga's Mom *smiled* at Fred and said to him "Yes, Fred. She's upstairs getting prettied up for you. She'll be down as soon as she's ready." Fred blurted the thought in his mind and heart "But she's ALWAYS pretty to me!" Realizing how he just blabbed that right out, Fred *blushed* and shut right up. Mrs. Eriksdotter, however was charmed by this honest and ernest young man, who clearly was in love with her precious daughter. Smiling to let Fred know that everything was OK, Mrs. Eriksdotter patted Fred's huge hand and asked about the two red roses "Are those for Helga?" Fred blanked for a moment, then "Oh, yeah. They are. I had three, but, Todd needed one for Wanda.I hope Helga won't be mad, 'cuz I gave the third one to Todd…" Mrs. Eriksdotter was still smiling at Fred as she assured him "No, Fred. She would be proud to know that her boyfriend isn't selfish. Being a good friend is important in life. Just take a seat, Fred, and I'll get you a glass of milk, OK?" Fred *nodded* respectfully, and sat down. After drinking the milk, that Mrs. Eriksdotter brought him, Fred settled in to wait.

After a total of twenty one minutes and eighteen seconds, from the time Fred knocked on the door, Helga finally came down. Fred's jaw hit the floor. Helga Eriksdotter looked AMAZING! Her hair was done up in a style that Fred had seen, but didn't know the name of. Her makeup was perfect! Her dress...It was an honest to goodness evening gown! It sparkled and shimmered, like a sea of stars on a black velvet sky. Her matching black high heels were something that made Fred think #Sexy# when he saw them! It's doubtful that Fred could put two thoughts together for at least thirty seconds!

"Oh my God, Helga! You...You're gorgeous!" Fred was completely under Helga's feminine spell. He never ever wanted to 'escape' it either! Helga stepped all the way down stairs and when Fred stood up for her, she was a good four inches taller than before. This made Helga six foot six inches tall! The plus-sized, statuesque blonde beauty was a knockout to Fred. Shyly Helga said "I-I'm ready for our date, Freddy."

Freddy was still happily stunned at Helga's incredible (to him) beauty! Walking Helga out into the evening, Fred kept his head enough to have kept his manners. He soon remembered Sabretooth and Mastermind. This made Fred much more aware of his surroundings, as he walked Helga to Andrea's Diner, where they had enjoyed their first dinner together. Walking into the Diner, Fred made sure to hold the door for Helga. As the couple had a wonderful dinner, Fred was distracted by Helga's beauty, but she seemed to be entranced by Fred's manliness. The two teen lovers were lost in each other's eyes until…

*CA-CHACK* "Nobody move! Just stay calm, hand over your wallets, cell phones, and all jewelry. Those who cooperate will be just fine." The two lovers turned to look at the two gunmen wearing ski masks. The first one was short and definitely white. You could see his skin at the wrists, and neck. He was armed with a revolver. Fred didn't know the make, just that it was a six-shooter. The other guy was tall, and built like a basketball player. He seemed either a dark latino, or a medium toned african man. His wrists and neck were also easily seen. He was armed with a single barrel, pump action, shotgun. It was even sawed off. Fred saw Helga start to panic. Fred began getting angry. Really angry. Helga seriously began to panic. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" She whimpered this, as if in utter terror. Fred was just about to make a grab for the shotgun, when it fell to the floor! Helga covered her head with both arms and *moaned* as if she had been shot. Fred spared her a quick look, but seeing Helga uninjured, Fred stepped on the shotgun.

The tall gunman tried to get the gun first, but had a problem picking it up. Fred *stepped* on the weapon, and his whole leg felt heavier. "Huh?" Fred was not following the implications of this new development quickly. He was, however, sure that he could not move from the spot! The short gunman raised his weapon and aimed it at Fred, whom he obviously figured was responsible. *Bang* Rang out the six shooter. *plink* went the bullet at Fred's massive foot. Fred was at a loss to understand exactly how that had happened, but he was right on the ball on how to handle that gunman. Grabbing an empty table, made of steel like all the furniture in Andrea's Diner, and *tossed* it, underhanded at the gunman. Fred didn't want to kill the jerk, just stop him. *Crunch* "Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhh!" went the short gunman,as the metal table busted both of his legs, and his left arm. Unfortunately, the gunman was right handed, as he fired off a shot. *plink* went the bullet. Just like the first one, it fell to the floor and skidded to a stop at Fred's big feet.

Helga was *moaning* horribly, but Fred figured that since nothing came near her, it was just fear. The tall gunman tried to stab Fred with a butterfly knife. Fred didn't even bother to avoid the attack. His skin has stopped worse. #It hurts, but it doesn't really do much to me. It's not like he's as strong as Sabretooth.# Fred swung his huge fist at the tall man who ducked under it. Swinging again, Fred's fist *Smashed* into the tall gunman's belly. This took the fight out of the tall gunman instantly. It was at this time that Fred tried to move his foot and couldn't. It was also at this time that Helga was *moaning* as if in pain, as she grabbed her head with both hands. #It looks like she has a killer headache!# Thought Fred. "Helga? Helga! Helga, sweety!" Helga simply continued to hold her head, as Fred's foot got heavier and heavier.

Fred tried to get through to his lady love again "Ummmm. Helga, sweety? Can you hear me?" It was no good, and all the while, Fred was beginning to have issues. #My foot and leg feel too heavy to lift, but they don't look any bigger! I don't get it! I am pretty sure that I'm not doing this! Maybe Helga is...somehow doing this. She looks like she's getting the same kinda headaches that Lance always got, back when his Power was new.# He reached out and could reach her head. "Helga? Ya gotta listen to me. You're doing something that's making my foot too heavy to lift. Please, Helga. Try to think about stopping the heavy stuff. OK?" Helga was in pain, but she understood that she was stopping Freddie from moving. Trying she fought against the headache and tried to make it stop. Fred fell through the floor instead! *CRASH!*

Fred said "Ow." It was at this point that the door opened and Jean Grey and Cyclops of the X-Men showed up, in uniform. Cyclops looked over the edge of the hole and shook his head. Fred called up to him "HEY! No laughing! I didn't do this! Oh, no! HELGA! Run b'fore the X-Men brainwash ya or somethin'!" Run sweety! Save yourself!" Scott was impressed, to hear Blob putting anyone before himself. Helga was being helped by Jean, Telepathically. Fred could not lift his body much, and was on his hands and knees. #I can't rip outta this, maybe I can crawl out of it, like it's a blanket!# Fred began to try so hard to crawl away. He moved one crawling step. Another. Another one followed a few breaths later. A few more. A few more crawling steps...FREE! Fred *flopped* over like a landed fish. "Helga? I'm OK, honey bunch! You can relax now. Cyclops? Is Helga doing OK? I can't see her from down here…" Cyclops said "She'll be fine. She's just getting used to her mutant power. She'll have headache for a few days, I think. However it won't be anything too serious. You OK, Blob?"

Fred hated to be called that. "Quit callin' me that! I hate it!" Cyclops, however had no idea about this! Cyclops answered "Really? Oh. Sorry, I didn't know. Um. Fred, is it?" Fred answered back "Ya! It's Fred." Cyclops called down "Do you have a way out?" Fred said "Yes. I think I can get out through the cellar door. Make sure it's opened, please. I don't wanna damage it." Cyclops *nodded* "You got it."

A few minutes later, Fred was reunited with his Helga. Gently enfolding her in his arms, Fred hugged Helga as he tried to comfort her with quiet words "Hush, now, Helga. I'm here for you. It's gonna be alright. It's OK. It's gonna be OK…" As he softly spoke to her, Fred carefully *patted and caressed* Helga's back. The cops were there, and Doris, the waitress told the cops just who was responsible…"Those two creeps! They had guns and were gonna ROB everyone here! The big guy gut the shotgun away from the tall jerk, and the short jerk passed out after the big guy tossed a table at him. I think shorty's legs are broken." The cops looked at Fred who *nodded* and then at the X-Men. "And just why are you two here? I don't see that Apocalypse guy around…" Jean and Cyclops had to quickly explain a few things to the nice officers. Helga just held onto Fred as if her life depended on it. She kept moaning "My head...My head hurts, Freddie!" Fred said "I understand, Helga. We'll get you some aspirin soon."


	8. Chapter 8: Headaches A'Plenty

Fred Said (Ch 08) Headaches A'Plenty

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Helga, as she is based off a real girl I knew in high school. Despite the name change, "Helga" owns herself.

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

= Texting

NOTICE: I have decided to collect all of the "Fred Said" Stories together. I am sorry for any confusion this may cause. Thank you, and please enjoy, then please review!

Last Time: The plus-sized, statuesque blonde beauty was a knockout to Fred. Shyly Helga said "I-I'm ready for our date, Freddie."

And: Helga just held onto Fred as if her life depended on it. She kept moaning "My head...My head hurts, Freddie!" Fred said "I understand, Helga. We'll get you some aspirin soon."

NOW: Frederick Dukes, AKA: The Blob, was nervous. He had NEVER been inside the Xavier Institute before. He was waiting for BAD THINGS to happen to him, and worse, to Helga. Not the most religious guy, Fred nonetheless began to actually pray, mostly silently, #Dear Lord, Please let Helga be OK! If anybody should be hurt, it's me, Lord! Please don't hurt her! Helga's an innocent! I'll take her place, Lord! Just PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't let anything bad happen to her! I-I-I'll even die in her place, if you want to, Lord.# Fred was crying. Actually crying, with tears streaming down his heavy face. He had gone down to one knee without even noticing it.

Waiting outside the infirmary, keeping an eye on Fred, was Cyclops and Nightcrawler. Scott noticed the praying and the tears, and was really embarrassed. Kurt, on the other hand was moved. Being much more spiritual, and religious, Kurt saw the terrified look on Fred's face as he prayed. Kneeling down beside Fred, Kurt put his hands together and held up a small crucifix for Fred to see. The unspoken question asked with a look, and answered with Fred's *nod*. With this, Kurt Wagner, AKA: Nightcrawler began joining Fred's silent prayers with his own in Latin. Kurt started with a standard Rosary worth of prayers. Even though Fred wasn't Catholic, he recognized what Kurt was praying, and tried to follow along. However, Fred was so fearful, and unfamiliar with the proper words, that he mostly just mumbled his sad best…

Twenty minutes, and two thirds of a Rosary, later…

Beast and Jean came out with Professor Xavier. The three of them saw a sight that none of them had ever expected to see: Kurt leading The Blob in tearful prayers. All three were moved. Jean was moved mostly because she could sense that the fear was for Helga, not himself. She could sense Fred's LOVE for Helga, and that made her heart skip a beat. She also felt a bit ashamed at having so casually brushed off the huge mutant when he had only asked to share a soda, and some of her time….The Professor could sense everything Jean could, and was moved. But Professor Xavier was ashamed at having given up too easily on the mutant boy. Especially as thoughts of Fred's current work, which is honest work, was there being projected from Fred's overworked mind. Seeing how Fred turned his life around without the X-Men, or the Professor's help, made Xavier re-examine some of his choices. Beast could not sense anything Telepathically, as he had no such gift. What he did have was heightened senses. his better eyesight let him see the slight trembling in Fred's hands. Beast's nose let him smell Fred's fear. Beast's hearing left no doubt that Fred was praying for Helga, even hearing a bit of it, including an offer to die, in Helga's place.

Professor Xavier *smiled* kindly at Fred. "Frederick Dukes. Helga will be just fine. it's nothing like a cancer, nor a stroke. She is merely adjusting to her Powers, which are new to her." Fred looked like he was going to jump for joy, AND faint, at the same time! Finally he said "Thank you, P'rfess'r! Thank you!" The Professor asked "Did you ever see Lance go through this sort of pain?" Fred *nodded* "Yeah, but I never wanted ta marry HIM!" Fred *CLAPPED* a huge hand over his own mouth as if to prevent the words from reaching anybody's ears!

Jean looked shyly at Scott who *blushed* in return. Kurt noticed the byplay, but everyone in the Mansion knows that Scott and Jean were made for one another. Beast, AKA: Doctor Henry McCoy, was faintly discomforted by Fred's admission, but not by much. Professor Xavier having plenty of experience with teenagers simply *smiled* and nodded. "I understand, Fred. Now, Helga is resting, and needs to sleep for tonight. I have spoken with her mother, and Mrs Eriksdotter has agreed to let Helga stay the night. She'll be right here in this very room, until morning. Then we can start helping her learn to control her Powers." Fred thought about objecting, but they had both given consent to have Helga taken in, to help her. In truth, Fred had been terrified that Helga was having a lethal head problem. He couldn't recall proper medical terms like aneurysm, or even stroke, but those are the sorts of things he feared that Helga may have been going through. Fred quietly asked "Does this mean that you're gonna keep her. That I can't really see her anymore, like Lance has ta sneak around ta see Kitty?" The Professor answered "No, Fred. You will be able to see her when it's appropriate. In school, and after school. It's only until she learns to control her Power, Fred. Then she goes home. It will be the same as before, but Helga will have her own Power." Fred suddenly felt very stupid. "Um...Just what is her Power, Sir?" Professor Xavier *sighed* and tried to answer the question in a way that Fred could understand. "Fred...She controls Gravity. Do you understand. She can make things much heavier, lighter, or even fall sideways, or upwards. Do you understand this Fred?" Fred *nodded* Oh, yes. I watched enough science fiction to understand Gravity." The Professor asked "Kurt, will you find Fred a room for the evening?" Fred looked torn. "Um...I can't stay. I gotta get to work tomorrow. But then I can't see Helga!" Fred *moaned* in pitiful indecision. Kurt spoke up. "It's just for vone night, Herr Dukes. Zen you can go to vork like always. Ve vill get Scott to give you a ride in ze morning to where you need to go. OK?" Scott was NOT used to having junior members volunteer him, but he saw the look on Jean's face and simply *nodded* his agreement. "Did anybody call Mystique, yet?"

THE NEXT DAY

It was a beautiful Sunday morning but Fred was preoccupied with Helga. Fortunately, manual labor at Fred's level doesn't require a lot of thought. The work shift passed both quickly for Fred, and with agonizing slowness. Quickly because Fred's mind was often focused on his work, for safety's sake. It passed by slowly when he wasn't really doing anything, like when getting assignments, or a momentary break, or Lunch. Jim-Bob, who worked with Fred that day, noticed the huge boy had some kind of problem. "Hey, Fred. You seem...down. Anything ya wanna share?" asked the hard muscled, bearded carpenter." Fred realized his worries were probably written on his face. "Um...I don't wanna bother anyone. It's gonna be OK, anyway. At least that's what the Doc tells me." Jim-Bob was no fool, and took health issues seriously "Fred? Are you sick?" Fred was surprised, but recovered quickly "No. It's not me...My girl, Helga. She had such a bad headache it floored ME!" Jim-Bob honestly had no idea that Fred was being rather literal, and figured that Fred was being a typical teen guy, overstating things. "Oh." replied Jim-Bob. "I can see how a gal's problems can drive a guy ta distraction, but, Fred, you've gotta focus here. I need you ta hold this support beam steady. OK?" Fred *nodded* and re-applied himself. Fred poured his worries into focus in his job, Jim-Bob, in turn showed Fred a lot of new things. Fred was taught the different carpentry tools by name, and what they are for. Jim-Bob is actually a pretty good teacher. The guy looked like an 80's biker, who dressed more like a lumberjack, but he understood his craft well enough to explain it well to others. Fred NEEDED to focus on something other than Helga, and so Fred soaked up Jim-Bob's teachings like a sponge. From that time onward, Fred's day sped by!

After work, Fred got a surprise. Lance was there to give Fred a ride. "Yo, Fred! What's shakin' ?" Fred held out his hand to shake with Lance. "It's been a long day, Lance. Has anyone said anything about my Helga?" Lance *shook* hands with Fred "Yeah, Fred. She's fine. I'm gonna take you to her, now. OK?" Fred *grinned* "Thanks, Lance. I was afraid the Brotherhood would be mad, that I let the X-Geeks take her...I was just so scared, you know?" Lance *nodded* as Fred got into the jeep. "Hey, Fred, my man! I do understand. If I can trust 'em with Kitty, believe me, you can trust 'em with Helga." So saying the pair sped off to the Institute.

MEANWHILE

At the Mansion, the ladies of the Institute were sitting around the living room, with Helga on the central couch. The ladies discussed a very serious and important subject: Clothes! Fashion and footwear were discussed, dissected, and analyzed by all the ladies. Even Storm was there. "There needs to be an adult with Helga at all times, just in case, Charles." was her official reason. Nobody, not Logan, nor even Xavier himself was going to say ANYTHING to that.

With most of the boys, and men of the Mansion outside playing guy games, Storm was having a grand time sitting next to Helga, explaining African Fashions to all the girls there. Rogue had already expounded the virtues of Goth Fashion. Amara was currently showcasing Nova Roma Fashions, wearing a traditional outfit that she clearly loves. Tabitha was trying on the outfit Amara handed her, but it was hopeless. Tabitha looked silly, instead of sexy in the toga-style outfit. "Face it, Amara! I'm just too cornbread white to pull off this look." The girls were using the adjoining ballroom, as a changing room, with it's curtains closed. There were NO males present. Until…

"Hey, Kitty! What's shakin'?" Said Lance. The room stopped. Lance and Fred looked nervously at one another "Did we come at a bad time?" asked Lance. Fred said "Um. Yeah. If you need us to come back later, Helga…" Helga, however, was having none of that nonsense. "Fred! Come on over here, please." Fred dutifully obeyed. "Yes, Helga dear?" Helga *patted* the floor in front of her. "Sit with me, and tell me about your day, Freddie." Fred brightened #It's just like before! Just like the Professor said.# Thought Fred. He sat down as Helga wanted and held out his hand in an offer to hold hers. Helga happily let her Freddie take her hand, as she *smiled* at him. Holding hands, Fred told about his day. He only omitted the feelings of mistrust for the X-Men, and instead focused on how much he was learning in his new trade, and how good a guy Jim-Bob is. Lance had quietly slipped away with Kitty when nobody was paying attention, so it was just Fred and the girls. Several times the ladies of the Institute *rolled* their eyes at some typically male nonsense Fred mentioned, but were much more sympathetic to Fred when he admitted "I just so worried for you all day, Helga! I had a hard time payin' attention to the job, 'cuz I couldn't stop worrying about ya. Jim-Bob set me straight, and I was able ta get back ta work...It's just that I missed ya, and was afraid…You know." The ladies of the Mansion gave each other looks that, to one another, clearly meant 'There is hope for this one'. Helga gently *squeezed* Fred's hand saying "It's alright, now. Jean and the Professor have really helped me. I just need to keep practicing my Power, so i don't have too many headaches. Really, Freddie. I'm OK." Fred looked relieved and *smiled* at Helga. Feeling much better about Helga's health, Fred asked "So, what do you want to do, now, Helga?" Smiling at Fred, Helga said "I think that I'll have to have my Freddie gently rub my neck and shoulders. It should help with the headaches. Please, Freddie?" Helga hadn't even finished with the first sentence before Fred surged up off the floor. By the time Helga said 'please', Fred was behind her. Soon, Frederick Dukes was in his element. Gently and carefully making his Helga happy, with soft rolling motions on her neck and shoulders. If Helga had a 'cat' type mutation, she'd be 'purring' by now. Several of the ladies in the room were actually jealous. Their guys didn't give them massages! Tabitha, being much more bold than the rest, said "I'm going to find Sammie. I've got a favor to ask him..." Soon, the other ladies followed suit, with Amara, Jean, Jubilee, and Rahne excusing themselves soon after. This left Storm with the large pair. Storm, however had to stay, and make sure that the message didn't get out of hand. Instead of being obvious, Storm went to the piano, and began playing gentle melody.

MEANWHILE

Toad and Wanda were sitting down together. Toad wasn't being Hexed. Wanda wasn't being forced to sit at the same table. Toad was clean, again. Even his teeth were brushed, although it was hard to tell, with the years of neglect showing lots of yellowing. His eyes were fixed on Wanda's eyes. The house was empty, besides the two of them. Toad had somehow made a decent set of hamburgers, and even had added pickles and ketchup, just like Wanda prefers.

The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. Wanda tried the first burger Toad offered her…"Ummmm!" was Wanda's surprised, and happy response! Toad proudly *smiled*. "There's more where that came from, my Cuddlebumps!" Wanda began to consider letting Toad survive the evening...Maybe. Soon both the Witch and her Toad were enjoying burgers, and microwaved cheesy fries.

ELSEWHERE

Lance held Kitty in his arms as the warmth of the *KISS* was still on their lips. Kitty knew that she should object to where Lance's hands were. She really must. Yup. She had to say something right now. Well, after a few more kisses like that last one…#Gawd, don't let him stop, now!# Kitty thought. Lance's thought was similar #Lord, don't let her object now!# Lance's hand wandered to Kitty's zipper at the back of her dress. It really was just innocent play as he toyed with the zipper. Well, innocent at first...


	9. Chapter 9: Sunday Night

Fred Said (Ch 09) Sunday Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Helga, as she is based off a real girl I knew in high school. Despite the name change, "Helga" owns herself.

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

= Texting

NOTICE: I have decided to collect all of the "Fred Said" Stories together. I am sorry for any confusion this may cause. Thank you, and please enjoy, then please review!

Last Time: Professor Xavier *smiled* kindly at Fred. "Frederick Dukes. Helga will be just fine. it's nothing like a cancer, nor a stroke. She is merely adjusting to her Powers, which are new to her." Fred looked like he was going to jump for joy, AND faint, at the same time! Finally he said "Thank you, P'rfess'r! Thank you!"

And: Helga happily let her Freddie take her hand, as she *smiled* at him. Holding hands, Fred told about his day. He only omitted the feelings of mistrust for the X-Men, and instead focused on how much he was learning in his new trade, and how good a guy Jim-Bob is.

NOW: Fred was gently massaging Helga's neck and shoulders as Storm played a sweetly soothing tune on the piano. Fred quietly talked to Helga, telling her his plans for a future together. "I wanna get a house, Helga. Not a really big one, just one that's right for...for us. I love you, Helga. Do you still love me?" *Silence* It had been at least five minutes since Fred had a response from Helga. Fred stopped massaging Helga, and looked at her with worry. #Is she mad? Did I use the 'Love' word too much? Why don't she answer? Is she OK?"

A moment Fred had his answer as Helga, still and limp *snored* lightly. Fred *blinked* then realized that his message had put Helga to sleep. #At least she isn't mad at me.# Fred thought to himself. Storm looked over at the large mutant couple. Seeing Fred look at a sleeping Helga, Storm stopped playing the piano. Fred gently went over to Storm and asked "Should I tuck her in here or carry her to her room?" Storm noticed the time was eighty forty two at night. Nine at night was the curfew, and lights out by nine thirty on a school night, which this was, since tomorrow is Monday. Storm quietly said "Be careful picking her up, Fred. Then follow me. I shall lead you to her room. Then put her on her bed. I shall take care of her from there."

Fred *nodded* and with great care and gentleness, the huge mutant boy *scooped* up Helga in his fat, but inhumanly strong arms. Always careful to avoid bumping Helga, Fred followed Storm up the stairs, and down the corridor that was the Girls Dormitory Wing. Storm gently opened a door and looked inside. Seeing no one else there, and one bed badly made, Storm pulled back the covers on the other bed. Fred stepped into the room, still being very, very careful in handling Helga. Storm *nodded* her head at the bed. Fred understood, and gently carefully, placed Helga onto the bed. Before letting go, Fred whispered to her *G'night, Helga. I love you." So saying, Fred *Kissed* Helga's forehead, and backed away. Storm made a gentle *go now* motion with her hand, and Fred obeyed, closing the door behind himself as quietly as he could. Fred walked back towards the boys area when he saw the red headed Scottish girl coming the other way. She looked amazed to see him, and seemed a bit hostile for some reason. Fred was nervous now and didn't want anyone to wake up Helga, so he put a finger to his lips and quietly went *Shhhh* "Helga's asleep. We don't wanna wake her, please." Rahne looked less hostile when Storm came out of the room that Boom Boom shared with Helga.

Storm walked up to Fred and quietly said "Thank you for your help, Fred, but you must not linger in this hallway, please." Fred nodded and looked at Rahne, who stood aside for the huge mutant boy. Fred carefully got by Rahne, and *nodded* politely as he whispered "G'night." Rahne saw that Storm had no issues with Fred being in this part of the Mansion, so she just *nodded* politely back at the huge boy.

Fred went back down to the foyer and was relieved to find Lance there. Oddly, Lance looked flushed, and a bit sweaty. Storm didn't seem to notice, but Fred did. Lance spoke before Fred could "OK, Fred, let's go. We've got school tomorrow." Fred agreed "OK, Lance." Fred turned to Storm, who was seeing them off, and would be setting the security system after they left. "G'night,Storm. Thank you for your kind hospitality." Fred *dipped* his head a bit in that Old South style courtesy towards Storm. The mutant woman *smiled* at the pair of boys and wished them a "Good night."

On the drive back to the Brotherhood House, Fred was mystified as to why Lance was acting so shy, yet happy. "Lance? Are you alright? You seem almost high?" Lance laughed as they drove home "Yeah. High on LOVE, Fred! High on love!"

Lance wasn't paying much attention to his driving, as he was going rather fast. As the jeep raced along, Fred was only a little worried, as it was unlikely that Lance would crash the jeep, especially as there was hardly anyone else out on a Sunday night at this time. Just as Fred believed that the drive home would be uneventful, Fred saw something odd. "Lance! Stop! Stop the car!" Lance was a bit later to comply and sat there, jeep stopped in the middle of the road. "What the hell, Fred? Why'd you have me stop?" Fred kept looking behind them into the woods. "Somebody's out there. In a car."

Lance *blinked* "What the hell are you talking about? What car? You mean in the woods?" Fred *nodded* "Yeah. Right about there…" Fred's massive hand pointing into a spot in the woods on the passenger side of the jeep. Lance looked carefully. "I don't see anything. Why care? It's nothing to do with us." Fred said "Back up, Lance." Lance was rather amazed at Fred giving HIM orders, until Fred continued "The lights looked...sideways, Lance." Lance realised what that probably meant, and put the jeep into reverse. Driving slowly, Lance backed up the jeep until Fred saw it again. "There! Stop!" Lance pulled off the road and onto the dirt of the roadside. Looking where Fred was pointing, Lance saw a minivan on it's side in the woods, as well as the trail of destroyed vegetation the vehicle made on it's way into the woods.

Fred and Lance made their way down the trail of destruction, until they were right behind the minivan. It was indeed on it's side. The rear lights were on, but it was difficult to tell if anyone was inside. The minivan lay on the driver's side, with the windshield smashed in, the rear window was cracked so badly that it looked more like a set of glass spiderwebs than a window. A tree branch was embedded in through the windshield like an ugly fork.

"Jesus." breathed Lance. Fred carefully walked around to the front of the wreck. Lance was walking around the other way. "Lance." Fred said, "Lookit this." Lance walked over to where Fred was standing. Both boys *BLANCHED* at the horror they saw. Fred knelt down to get a better look at the interior. "Fred? What are you doing?" Fred grunted, as he got on his hands and knees "Gotta *grunt* see if *grunt* anyone is *grunt* alive." Lance was going to be sick any minute now. The driver was quite dead, pinned to her seat by part of the branch, through her head. Fred looked carefully, and took out his phone, using his stylus, Fred chose the "Flashlight" App. and got a better look. Lance turned away and was *sick* in the bushes. "Call 911, Lance. Lance?" Looking to see Lance hunched over and losing his dinner, Fred *sighed* and made his way further into the wreckage.

#MOVEMENT! Somebody MOVED in there!# Fred thought to himself. Over his shoulder Fred yelled "LANCE! CALL 911! NOW! WE GOT A SURVIVOR! CALL NOW!" Fred *TORE* the sliding side door off the vehicle and got a better look, as he spied the little girl buckled into her seat, with a bruise on her head. A moment later, Fred heard Lance's phone beeping from the keys being pressed, and Lance shakily saying "911? I-I gotta report a car crash, in Bayville. It's a minivan on it's side. Driver is...Oh God….She's dead. It went through her HEAD….Yes, there is someone else. My friend found a survivor." Fred called out "Lance there is only one person in the wreck. It's a girl, about four years old, knocked out, bruised head, still strapped in." Lance relayed the conditions, and the location, to the dispatcher. Taking off his jacket, Fred carefully used the huge jacket like a blanket and kept the little girl warm, as he gently ran a finger through her long brown hair, trembling as he did so.

Fred used his own phone and called the Institute's Emergency Number. Ten. Ten long rings before it was answered by a cultured British accented voice. "Professor? Lance and me found a car crash. We called 911, but they're gonna be a while." A moment later, the nature of the emergency had sunk in for the tired Professor. "Are there injured persons, Mr. Dukes?" Fred said "Yes, sir. Just one. A four year old girl. The lady driving is dead." Professor Xavier asked "How sure are you that the driver is dead?" Fred took twenty eight seconds describing in detail the scene. "My God. We'll sent someone out right away. Do NOT try to move the child, she may have a spinal injury. Do you understand, Mr. Dukes?" Fred obeyed "Yes, sir. I know that much from Doctor shows on TV…"

Just four minutes and eleven seconds later, the X-Van stopped behind Lance's jeep. Storm and Jean flew over, as Logan and Beast walked into the woods. The sound of sirens could be heard faintly in the distance. Jean and Storm looked sickly, nauseous. Logan looked grim, and Beast looked calm and clinical. His medical responder bag in hand, Beast had Fred move out of the way. Five minutes later the police, fire team and ambulance had arrived. The mutants had gotten out of their way, except for hack who acted as any first responder would, by giving all important information to the ambulance crewperson. As Beast explained things to the woman who was in the ambulance crew, Jean was comforting Lance, who still seemed traumatized by the horrific sight.

Storm had gone over to offer comfort to Fred. "Are you alright, child?" Fred said "I'm alright. I used to live on a farm. I'd slaughter the food animals, so I have seen worse...Just not to a lady. I saw a drunk driver in a fatal bike wreck, when I was a boy. That wasn't good. The helmet was still on the head. I'd seen that before I saw the rest of him…" Storm was appalled by this awful revelation from Fred. "Don't tell Helga, though, please? She don't need to know that sort of thing, alright?" Storm certainly agreed with a *nod*. Logan soon had the mutants out and away from the scene. *sniffing* at Lance, Logan *growled* "You an' me are gonna have a talk, bub. Tomorrow. You, me, the Professor and Kitty are gonna have a TALK, after Hank makes sure that she isn't 'in a family way', got it, bub?" Lance was still rather shocky, which is why Wolverine did NOT give Lance Alvers the full treatment on the spot. Logan decided to reserve that for tomorrow. Lance *nodded* weakly.

Fred said to Storm "I just hope the girl will be alright..."


End file.
